


Love is an (open) busted door

by SmolBootea



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elsa and Merida help each other out, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBootea/pseuds/SmolBootea
Summary: Once upon a time in two far away lands, there were a queen and a princess. While both seemed entirely different at first glance, one might find them more alike than expected if they knew where to look.Where Elsa and Merida meet on unusual circumstances but find in each other what they just needed to make things right again, to make a stronger family.
Relationships: Elsa/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It is my first try at writing a fic and I hope you will like it. Also a huge thank you to Belatheo for the great brainstorming and beta reading and for being to best sensei out there!!

Once upon a time in two far away lands, there were a queen and a princess. While both seemed entirely different at first glance, one might find them more alike than expected if they knew where to look. 

They were born to lead their people. And yet all they could feel at the moment was a sense of loneliness, doubt and imprisonment… one because of her powers, the other because of a future which she didn’t choose for herself. Both situations created by parents believing they were making the best decisions for their daughters. But even more importantly, both having put the life of the ones they love the most in danger without meaning to. Are they able to save them on their own? 

Or maybe all they need is a hidden door. 

……………………………………

Elsa was running away as fast and as far as she could, not looking back at the castle even once. In her panic she wasn’t even aware of what was happening around her. She wasn’t registering the air steadily growing colder or the landscape around her slowly turning to ice and snow. She just kept running and running. Far from her sister, far from her castle, no… her prison. 

It was only when the castle was nothing but a dot in the distance that Elsa began to calm down. Taking in her first gulp of fresh air in a long time, she felt calmer than she ever did before. Here with her problems seeming so far away, a smile slowly crept across her face. She was free. For the first time in ten years she was outside of the castle. She could take off her gloves without the fear of hurting anyone. 

Laughing Elsa felt her power flow through her. It was like liquid ice was flowing through her veins, begging to be let free. In that moment Elsa felt like she could do anything and it was about time to see what she was capable of. 

“Time to see what I can do...” said Elsa while looking at her hands. She stretched her fingers feeling the cold in her palms going through them and then cracked her knuckles and got to work. 

Unbeknownst to Elsa, not far from her new castle, Anna was already on her way with Kristoff to find her and to bring her back home. 

……………………………………

“I’m not leaving without you Elsa!” said Anna, a hand upon her heart where Elsa’s ice burst had hit her. 

“Yes, you are” retorted Elsa, snow and ice swirling in front of her and rapidly forming a huge and scary looking snowman. 

“Take care of them” said Elsa to her creation, sounding colder and more distant than ever before, her back already turned to her sister, and her feet already taking her back to her ice castle. 

“No! Elsa don’t do this! We’ll figure this out together!” screamed Anna while being carried away by Marshmallow.

“I’m so sorry Anna” whispers Elsa, “I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have”. 

…………………………………… 

Meanwhile Merida was slowing entering a state of panic. The old hag was gone and her message made absolutely no sense to her. In one word, well, she was screwed. 

That’s what she was telling herself when suddenly she felt some kind of cold chill pass through the small house. Now that’s was odd... the only door was closed and even though the weather was a bit chilly such a cold was abnormal this time of the year. Her curiosity picked, and Merida decided to find the source of the chill. After a few minutes Merida thought she found what she was looking for: the cold wind was apparently coming from beneath an old bookcase. Not easily discouraged Merida rolled up her sleeves and started pushing the bookcase out of the way.

“A door? Why the hell did the old hag put a bookcase in front of a door?” wondered Merida aloud. “And why is it frozen!?” Merida tried to turn the handle but it was visibly frozen. Even more annoyed and angry than before Merida did what every princess would have done in her situation… she busted the door open with her shoulder, and when it opened she fell on something even colder and knocked herself out. 

Regaining her consciousness, the first thing Merida registered was the flaring pain in her shoulder. She hoped it was only bruised and not broken. The last thing she needed right now was a broken bone. She slowly opened her eyes but shut them immediately. 

“For god’s sake why is so white in here” mumbled Merida with a groan. Blinking rapidly Merida put herself in a sitting position. “Where am I?” wondered Merida while looking around. She was in some sort of bedroom. A bedroom mainly made of ice. One wall out of stone, and the rest of the room, even the furniture seemed to be either made out of ice or snow. 

“Och, great!” groaned Merida. “As if the situation wasn’t already weird enough.” Too occupied with her complaining Merida didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching, neither did she hear the door behind her opening. 

Now the high-pitched shriek coming from somewhere behind her was impossible to miss. Merida jumped to her feet while hissing in pain because of shoulder, a bit disoriented with all the echo screams bouncing on the gelid walls and turned around her bow already out and aimed towards where the sound came. It turns out that scream came from woman. “A beautiful woman” thought Merida, “who is only wearing a towel and who also looks like she wants to kill me”. 

“Who the fuck are you and what do you think you are doing in my bedroom!?” screamed the white haired woman. Merida felt the air suddenly growing even colder in the woman presence, “Beautiful but, well, weirdly dangerous looking”, thought Merida. 

“Now now no need to be so aggressive Princess, you aren’t armed after all” said Merida with a cocky smile across her face. “And you are only wearing a towel” thought the Scottish princess, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. 

A frown made itself known on the white-haired beauty face which was quickly replaced by an equally cocky grin. Suddenly very sharp looking spikes of ice appeared all around Merida trapping her.

“Unarmed you said? Are you sure of that?” retorted the woman, an eyebrow cocked. “You should be more careful with the way address royalty peasant, especially a queen… The ice queen” with that sentence the ice spikes grew even longer. 

“Damn,” thought Merida, her shoulder growing more painful by seconds, “I’m so screwed …. again.” 

Author's note: A huge thank you to my cool sensei Bela and her editing and her brainstorming and basically for being who she is

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 ! Again a huge thank you to Bela who transforms my thing into actual readable stuff, you're the best !

“Mmmh” Elsa quietly moaned to herself, letting the hot water soothe her body and her mind. “Who would have thought there were hot springs in this mountain” thought Elsa. She closed her eyes and thought back on all the madness that happened at the ball. There were so many people in the castle that night, so much noise, Anna wanting to marry a complete stranger, their voice raising, her trying to run away and Anna tearing off her glove, the ice, the look in Anna’s eyes ….

Elsa frowned, she could feel her body getting tensed and rigid again at the painful memories. She opened her eyes and sighed, “So much for relaxing …” Elsa thought. Her troubled thoughts having ruined her bath, Elsa slowly got out of the water, wrapped herself in the fluffy snow towel she made when she got out of the bath and started to head back to the cavern which she transformed into her bedchamber. She stumbled upon it while she was building her castle and discovered a long rocky tunnel running in the mountain which was connected to the hot springs. Elsa quietly hummed to herself while walking back to her room, the silence of the mountain could be unnerving at times even for her. Back in the castle there was always noises in the background one way or the other… soldiers making their round or Anna knocking at her door and telling her about something funny which happened to her that day.

Elsa was so immersed in her thoughts she didn’t even hear the high-pitched Scottish voice cursing away in her room. She opened the door, the humming dead in her throat when she looked up and…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” Elsa screamed like the sound alone could kill the intruder strewn about on the floor in the middle of her room. Well, the intruder was on the floor like a second ago, at least. She was now faced by said stranger who turn out to be a redhead girl and she was armed. The cute looking girl was currently aiming a bow right at her. “Wait cute? Now is not the time for that Elsa, get a grip!” She thought to herself. Grasping the towel tighter around herself Elsa could feel her power reacting on its own as the room grew steadily colder.

“Who the fuck are you and what do you think you are doing in my bedroom!?” Elsa screamed at the stranger. “Such a crude language for the new crowned Queen of Arendelle” though Elsa “Well, it’s fitting the situation I guess but most importantly how that girl could have passed by Marshmallow unnoticed? And why was she here in the first place?" Upon closer inspections Elsa noticed that the red head was not dressed for a walk on the snowy mountain, the only thing she had on was a light green dress. “Her coming here wasn’t planned it seems... How did she even endure this weather enough with only wearing that?” wondered Elsa weary of the mysterious newcomer.

“Now now no need to be so aggressive Princess, you aren’t armed after all” said the redhead smugly but her cocky smile was quickly replaced by a light brush appearing on the girl’s cheeks. Elsa frowned; she couldn’t place the girl’s accent. She prided herself on knowing her kingdom fairly well and this accent surely wasn’t from Arendelle or the other kingdoms around. Before being able to answer these seemingly endless questions about her new … guest … Elsa needed to make sure the girl knew she didn’t stand a chance bow or not. Her grip on her powers was still shaky at best after years of denying them but she couldn’t stay defenceless in front of this stranger. Elsa concentrated and without too much efforts ice spikes started to appear all around the redhead girl efficiently trapping her. A smug smile made itself known on Elsa’s face, she was definitely getting better at this even if she still had a long way to go before having her powers totally under control. 

“Unarmed you said? Are you sure of that?” Elsa, her voice growing steadily colder, the room seemingly following suit. “You should be more careful with the way you address royalty... peasant, especially a queen… The ice queen” with that sentence Elsa made the ice spikes grow even longer, some of them almost grazing the girl’s throat. She wasn’t going to let a total stranger ruin the new life she was just beginning to build here.

Elsa could see panic beginning to set in the girl’s eyes surely provoked by the display of her powers, they were darting from one side of the room to the other. The stranger was trying to find her way out of this not to avail, she was trapped … and hurt? Elsa noticed that the girl’s right arm was trembling steadily more as seconds pass. It was trembling too much for the cold to be the only reason for it. Elsa looked further at the redhead’s eyes. “She is in pain and she seems exhausted; she must have hurt herself somehow. Maybe she came here looking for shelter? Maybe she was running away from something? …… Hurt, trapped and alone …. Just like me” thought Elsa sadly. Even though the cold might not be the reason of her pain, it was clearly affecting the girl. Her skin was turning more pale and frost rosy by the second and her lips were turning to a faint blue.

“You shouldn’t act so smug when you are overpowered, hurt and looking seconds from passing out you know?” Elsa spoke rather fondly to the trembling girl “Some less …. Charitable souls might take advantage of such a situation”.

“Says the girl only wearing a towel” retorqued the redhead, her voice sounding breathier than a few minutes earlier and her tone less smug even with her valiant efforts. The fact that she could still hold the bow upright was a miracle on its own. “And what tells you that I’m hurt? It’s just fucking cold in here even though you haven’t noticed considering your choice of clothes Princess …. Or rather lack of clothes I might say” finished the girl.

Deciding that the girl wasn’t a real threat seeing the state she was in Elsa made her ice spikes disappear with a snap of her fingers. “I would worry more about my predicament than about my choice of clothes if I were you. Now stop being unnecessarily difficult and put the bow down … Now!” demanded Elsa.

Her tirade didn’t seem to have much impact on the newcomer however as she looked even more determined to stand her ground. “ Hold on just there Princess” said the girl, the word almost turning in an insult in her mouth “You may have fucked up icy powers or something but you ain’t the boss of me and you’re a fecking bampot if you think I’m going to put my bow doon ……….” Continued the very pissed off looking girl while marching towards Elsa. Obviously forgetting that the floor was made ice, the girl slipped and started to fall at an alarmingly fast rate towards the floor. 

…………………………………

Just as Merida was finishing what she thought was the talking down of the century black spots started to appear in front of her eyes and before she knew it, she was slipping on the icy floor and falling head first towards the ground.

“You've got to be joking …” thought the Scottish girl as she saw the annoying white-haired beauty running towards her, her towel long forgotten on the floor, visibly trying to catch her before her head could hit the ground “…. Please don’t pass out now you stupid ….” And then everything turned black. 


End file.
